Forbidden Love
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: AU Slash CainxShido Cain is a student teacher and Shido is one of his students. When they fall in love, the school and Shido's parents try to keep them apart. Will Cain and Shido ever be together? COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Title:  Forbidden Love

Rating: PG-13 (rating will change)

Disclaimer:  I don't own NightWalker.

Warning: Contains slash. CainxShido

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shido Tatsuhiko sat in his third period class, drumming his fingers boredly.  Science had always bored him.  Never taking long before he would fall asleep, only to be awaken to an angry teacher.

_Today is going to be like any other day..._, Shido thought boredly as the teacher droned on.  His days had been the same for the whole year.  His classes, his friends, his home life.

Shido winced at the thought of his home life.  It was as bad as school to him.  His step-father was a drunk.  His mother didn't care about him.  His younger sister did nothing but whine and complain, which usually ended with Shido getting into trouble.  After his true father life, Shido was never home.  When his mother re-married, he had run away from home.  To say he hated his step-father wasn't enough.  Shido could think of so many words to add in order to describe the hatred he felt.

In school, Shido had average grades and was popular.  Although, he only had two true friends, Yayoi and Riho.  What set him apart from the rest was his flowing lavender hair that reached well past his back.  Another thing that set him apart, which he was greatly thankful of the school's tolerance of, was that he was gay.  Although he knew word could never get to his step-father.  

However, he knew his life would change the minute the teacher had voiced that she had an announcement.  "Class, I have something important to say.  As of today, we will have a student teacher.  He comes from the local University and will be with us for eight weeks," She announced happily.  Moments later, a man, standing at a little over six feet tall, with flowing blonde hair, and iced, baby blue eyes, that, in Shido's opinion where the most heavenly things he had ever seen.  With his slim face with high cheek bones, and his muscular yet lean build would surely have every female, and some male, student body hanging on his ever word.

"This is Cain Mantanaga (1)." She announce happily to her class.

_She is way too happy in the morning..._, Shido though, ginning to himself.  

Picking up her grade book, the teacher passed it over to Cain, "Why don't you take roll while I go get a spare teachers desk," She offered.

"Alright." Cain's low, smooth, voice echoed through the quiet room.  Slowly, Cain read off names and hands where in the air for brief seconds before going back down.

Shido sat in his chair, completely entranced by Cain's voice and look. So lost in his own thoughts, Shido barely noticed as a hand passed back and forth in front of his face.  Shido's head snapped to attention, "Huh?"

"Are you Tatushiko, Shido?" Cain asked.  Shido nodded and Cain marked in the book.  Shido went back to his daydreaming.  One thing was for sure: Science had just become his new favorite subject.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

1. This is just some random name I thought up and it seemed to fit Cain.

I will be working on my other NightWalker story.  This is just something different I thought up after re-watching the entire series.  I hope you enjoyed.   


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R.  ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Cat Youkai:** -___-;; I think it would be any NightWalker fans favorite class if Cain walked in....  
**DarkMaster2:**  Glad you like...and sorry you've had to wait so long.  I had the second chapter written up and on a disk, but that disk came in contact with a magnet, so then I list it.  
**Crystal****:  Yes, slash is good.  
**Random Reader:**  Look! I continued!  Now how long will it be until chapter three...?  I...don't know.  
**Angel-with-a-scythe:** Well, I didn't do like you asked, but I got the second chapter up! ^___^  
**Aymery******:  I know a few people who would agree that ShidoxRiho is EVIL!  ^___^ I'm a yaoi girl through and through...I think my stories list is all the evidence you need.  And I think the reason you don't see many NightWalker AU fics is because there are so few main characters...so I blame the creator.   
**TheBlackRose******:  *blinks* I...never really thought of having seme as the teacher and uke as the student.   I just...had my own little world going on... o_o But it does work! ^__^  I smile way too much.  
**Kenny-map**: I'm glad you like it!  
**Vin******:_I'm continuing! It's just...taking a long time.  
**Jacks:** Yeah, most of my first chapters for stories are short....But I will continue.  
**Duchess of Darkness:** Awesome name!  And to tell you the truth...I don't even know what I'm going to do.  It's like, blind writing. o_o  
**L. Matthies:**  Okay, I don't really know how it's freaky shit, but, whatever. I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido quietly opened the front door and checked to see if anyone was home.  When he felt it was safe, he opened the door and stepped in.  Dropping his bag onto the floor, he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.  Not wanting to be found, Shido grabbed his bag and headed into his room.  
  
His room had a twin bed, a desk, and a bookcase.  The room was a mixture of white, grays, and blacks.  Tossing his bag onto his desk, Shido plopped down onto his bed.  He grabbed his headphones off the floor, and put them on low so he could here if anyone as coming.  Closing his eyes, Shido thought about his day.  Or more specifically, his science class.   
  
For the first time since the beginning of his high school career, Shido stayed awake during his science class.  He took his notes, which also included doodling Cain's name on a sheet of paper.  He answered half a dozen questions.  He even had the time to daydream about Cain, which is the part he enjoyed most about the class period.  
  
Shido was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the front door slam shut.  He shut off the CD player and hid it under his bed.  He went to his desk, and started his homework.  Shido knew from experience that if he stayed quiet and out of the way, he wouldn't be bothered, if he was lucky.  
  
However, today he wasn't lucky.  His step-father barged into the room, the door making a dent in the wall.  Shido looked up at his step-father, who grabbed Shido's by the hair.  "Boy, why is there still all that shit on the table?!" His father demanded.  His breath reeked of alcohol.  
  
Shido had to keep himself from gagging and screaming in pain.  "It's not my stuff." He stated.  
  
"I don't give a damn whose shit it is!" His father bellowed.  "I told you to get it off the table."  He let go of Shido's hair, and sent a fist into Shido's cheek.  Shido crashed into the side of the desk.  "Now get that shit off the table!" His step-father said and left the room.  _**

*~*~*~*

Shido walked into his third period class and took his seat.  He was the first one there, and since there was a ten minute period before second and third period, he still had seven minutes before class started.  Shido pulled out his textbook and notebook.  Shido looked up when someone else entered the room, and saw Cain.  Shido quickly turned back to his book, his hair falling to cover his bruised face.    
  
Cain was surprised to see someone in the classroom before the warning bell.  Opening up to the seating chart, he learned that the student was Shido Tatsuhiko.  He thought it was strange that a student would be in five minutes before the bell.  Not wanting to pry, Cain started writing the lesson plan up on the blackboard.    
  
Minutes later, Ms. Tomoko walked into her classroom, and saw Shido, writing furiously on a sheet of paper.  "Shido, don't you have something better to do instead of sit in here and work on homework?" She inquired.   
  
"It's just some last minute stuff Ms. Tomoko." Shido told her.  "And no, it's not for this class." He added.  
  
She nodded and went to go speak with Cain.  Shido picked up bits and pieces of the conversation, but wasn't paying attention.  Ms. Tomoko handed a stack of papers over to Cain, and left the room.  Shido thought it as strange that she would leave him to teach the class by himself when it was only his second day.    
  
"Where is she going?" Shido asked.  
  
"She has to go somewhere, so we have a change of plans for today." Cain said, erasing what he put on the board and rote up two words in big letters, QUIZ TODAY.  
  
Shido inwardly groaned.  He wasn't feeling well enough to deal with a quiz.  Shido shut both of his books, and buried his head in his arms.  He looked up again when someone else entered the room, and saw Riho.  He sighed.  He had gone the whole day without having to see her, and now she was in his class, no doubt wanting to see if he was alright.  
  
Riho went over to Shido, and shook his shoulder.  "Shido, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Riho." Shido answered.  
  
"I'm just checking, because I didn't see you between first and second period." Riho said.  "I thought you hadn't come to school today."  
  
"I just...had a rough night." Shido said looking up at Riho.  
  
She gasped at the bruise on his face.  "Shido...why do you put up with your step-fathers shit?" She questioned, sitting on his desk.  
  
Shido sighed, knowing he had no choice.  During their sophomore year, Shido told Yayoi and Riho about his step-fathers abuse.  "I don't know why.  I guess, it's just because I have no where I can go.  I mean, I could always go to you or Yayoi, but he'd find me there."   
  
"Then go to the cops!" Riho told him.  
  
Shido shook his head.  "I'm not going to go to the cops just to have him get out on bail, and then beat the shit out of me again."  
  
"You have to do something."  Riho said.  
  
"I know....now get your ass to class." Shido said to her.  She smacked his shoulder and left the room.  
  
The warning bell rang, and students began to pile into the classroom.  After the second bell, Cain passed out the quiz papers.  "You'll have the class period to finish.  If I catch you cheating, I'll take your paper and you'll get a zero."  Cain stated.  "You may begin."  Shido looked down at his paper, and sighed, before beginning.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thank To The Reviewers:  
Lady-Sliverfish:**  I agree, but I try to show what little good there is in Cain. ^__^ And I hope this wasn't too long of a wait.  
**CY:** I am! I'm just really slow. And with the holidays....I just didn't have the time before now.  
**Mizuko:** I never update ASAP.  I always write out the chapter on paper first.  Kinda like a rough draft.  
**Darkmaster2:** I'm glad you love it!  
**Kenny-map:** The only reason Cain seems mysterious is because I haven't really had a seen with him yet.  But that's coming up.  I promise.  
**KT:**  Woo-hoo! I like spiffy!  
**Mink:** Thanks!  Truthfully...I have no idea what is truly going to happen except the pairing. ^___^;  
**Random Reader:** Stale muffins? O_o that's interesting...  
**Duchess of Darkness:**  I know! I don't like really long chapters though...expect with my slash RPs on FPC. _ I'll try to make them longer.  
  
**Chapter Three**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido stormed angrily into the science classroom during his lunch period.  He had just come from the lunch tables outside and had an argument with his friends.  He had accused them of going to the cops behind his back.  After a few angry words, Shido had stomped off, but not before shouting a few Japanese obscenities at Riho and Yayoi.  
  
Throwing his bag down next to the computer, Shido logged on and began surfing the internet, looking up information for his history report on the Great Wall of China.  Pulling out his history notebook, Shido copied down the website name and the web address.  As Shido looked for more information, he thought about what happen the afternoon before.  
  
_**flashback**_  
  
_When Shido arrived back at the apartment complex, there were two cop cars in the front of the building.  Shrugging, he assumed that it was for some other apartment, and his.  However, when he got inside his place, he saw his parents talking with two police officers.  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't beat my children!" He father shouted angrily.  
  
"Sir, please calm down." Said the female cop. "We're not here to take your children.  We're just here because we got a call from a concern citizen who thought you were beating you're children."  
  
"Well they should mind their own damn business!" Said Mr. Tatushiko, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Sir, if you don't calm down, we are going to have to restrain you." Said male cop.  Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shido and his bruised face.  "What happened to him?" He asked, pointing to Shido.  
  
Mr. Tatushiko looked at Shido for the first time since he had entered the room.  "He was nearly mugged yesterday." He lied.  
  
"Is that true?" The female cop questioned.   
  
"Yes ma'am.  He took me by surprise yesterday, and when I told him that I didn't have any money, he punched me.  I got away when he was distracted and I kicked his legs out from under him." Shido quickly made up the story and the officers seemed to by it.  
  
"Alright.  Sorry to bother you then." The male cop said, and left with his partner.  
  
Shido's step-father watched out the window until he saw that the cop cars were out of the parking lot.  When they were gone, he turned to Shido, his featured twisted in rage. "Who the hell have you told boy?!" He bellowed, stepping forward on his fat legs.  
  
"I haven't told anyone!" Shido insisted, stepping away from the drunken, infuriated man. "Someone must have just seen the bruise and drew their own conclusions without asking me first." He added, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
"Liar!" His step-father sent a fat fist towards Shido, connecting with his jaw, right on the other bruise.  Shido was sent sprawling to the floor, clutching the side of his face. "If I find the person you told, not only will they end up in pain, but you'll end up in the ground!" He threatened, kicking Shido in the stomach with his steel tip boot, sending him reeling.  His step-father stormed off, his beer belly trembling with each step.  He grabbed a beer from the kitchen and then went into the living room to watch the afternoon sports program._  
  
_**end flashback**_  
  
Shido sighed, subconsciously rubbing his stomach._  When he got to school, he had avoided Riho and Yayoi at all cost.  He didn't see them until lunch.  When they had asked what was wrong, he let out all his anger, yelling at them in their native language so no one would understand.    
  
When Shido has enough references, he closed his book, and shut down the computer.  He was glad that he had a key to the room.  It was against the rules from students to have keys to any of the rooms, but Ms. Tomoko had made an exception for Shido.    
  
Shido was always in her room doing research or homework for some class or another.  Usually it was extra, and she couldn't always be in the room.  However, Ms. Tomoko felt that she could trust Shido enough not to abuse the fact that he had a key to her room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" A deep male voice asked from behind Shido.  Startled, Shido was up out of the chair and turned quickly, and saw two deep but light blue eyes.  
  
"I was doing research." Shido answered, feeling a little uncomfortable under the stare of those eyes.  
  
"How did you get in here?"   
  
"Ms. Tomoko let me in." Shido lied.  
  
"That's impossible. I just came from the teacher's lounge and was helping her grade papers." The man stepped back, and Shido saw that the man was Cain.  "You're Shido Tatushiko, correct?" He inquired.  Shido nodded.  "So you're the one with the key to the room?"   
  
Another nod. "I wasn't sure If Ms. Tomoko had told you, that's why I lied." Shido explained before Cain could ask.    
  
"What are you doing in here? Isn't it your lunch hour?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not hungry and I had some research to do for a history project." Shido explained.  Cain nodded, accepting Shido's explanations, and headed back to the front of the class.  Letting out a breath he'd been holding, Shido grabbed his bag and went over to his seat.    
  
"How did you get the bruise, if you don't mind me asking?" Cain asked, a little formally, sitting at the front of the room, staring at Shido.  
  
"Wha? Oh....someone attempted to mug me a few days ago, and I didn't have any money on me, so they slugged me." Shido gave his informal explanation.  He looked up at Cain, and into his deep blue pools again.  
  
"Really? It seems to have gotten darker and larger since the day before last, when you first walked in with it." Cain observed.   
  
"That's because I fell out of bed this morning trying to get to my alarm clock." Shido quickly lied, coming up with another story.  
  
"You should go to the nurse, maybe get some ice or aspirin." Cain suggested.  
  
"I'm fine..." Shido said, looking away, feeling his cheeks getting hotter.  He quickly pulled out his biology textbook, notebook, and his pen.  Shido opened up his textbook, and the page he opened up to just happened to be the male reproductive system.  He felt his cheeks get hotter, and quickly turned to the right page.  
  
When the final bell rang, Shido pulled his chair in as far as he could without putting too much pressure on his bruised belly. Slowly, people started to pile into the classroom, including Ms. Tomoko.  Shido didn't notice someone trying to get past him, and the kid bumped into his chair, pushing him against the table, right on his bruise.  Shido hissed in pain, pushing his chair out when the kid had moved.  
  
"Yo, Shido, you okay?" He had asked.  
  
"Fine...I'm fine..." Shido replied, clutching his stomach.    
  
"Are you sure man?"  
  
"Yeah..." Shido looked up that the guy, trying hard not to pass out from pain.  All around him, everything was beginning to swirl together, until his body finally succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Everyone in the class grouped around Shido's limp form, and Ms. Tomoko and Cain made their way over to Shido.  "Cain, take him down to the nurses office." Ms. Tomoko said.    
  
"Yes ma'am." Cain said.  Carefully, Cain picked Shido up, one arm around his shoulders, and one behind his knees.  He hoisted Shido up, and took him from the room.  Cain was glad that the halls were empty.  He was also glad that the nurses' office was a few doors down from the science rooms.    
  
"What happened?!" The nurse asked when Cain walked in carrying Shido.  
  
"I'm not sure, Guni.  He was fine one minute, then passed out the next." Cain said, placing Shido's limp form on the padded bed.    
  
"What happened to the side of his face?" Guni asked.   
  
"Well, he says he was mugged.  But I heard him and a friend talking to each other yesterday.  His friend brought up something about his father.  So I called the police yesterday.  Then when I saw him in the room, the bruise was larger and darker.  He told me he fell on his cheek this morning trying to get to his alarm." Cain explained.  
  
Guni sighed.  "Well, what happened in the class room to cause this?"_

"The person he sits next to was trying to get by, but couldn't and bumped into his chair.  Next thing I know, he's past out on the floor." Cain explained.  Guni sighed thoughtfully, lifting up Shido's shirt.  They both gasped when they saw the large bruise on Shido's abdomen.  "I'll call an ambulance." Cain said, grabbing the phone.    
  
Guni nodded, feeling around Shido's stomach.  "He has a few broken ribs." She said.  "That explains why he passed out."  
  
"I knew it." Cain said, after getting off the phone.  "When he came in with the bruise two days ago and he was talking to his friend.  But, why would he lie to the police?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Guni said, going to grab an ice pack.  "They won't be able to do much at the hospital except give him some pain killers, and take pictures for evidence." Guni turned to Cain, concern written in her features.  "This is not mugging incident, then is child abuse." She stated, gently placing the ice pack on Shido's tender flesh.    
  
"They're going to cut off all of his hair." Cain stated.  
  
Guni chuckled and shook her head.  "I have a note from him saying that they don't have permission to unless absolutely necessary." Guni said.  She went over to a large filing cabinet and started sifting through all the folders.  When she got to the one marked 'Tatushiko, Shido", she pulled out a white envelope.  "He has too much pride in his hair for it to be cut all off over something like broken bones or whatnot."    
  
"If he parents are so abusive, why would they allow him to have such long hair?" Cain wondered out-loud.   
  
"I'm not sure." Guni said.  "Go get his bag from the class." Cain nodded and left the room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't kill me!! I had to do it!! I didn't want to hurt Shido, but I had to! It's all for the plot. But don't worry, things while get better, granted they'll get worse before they get better. ^__^; Again, sorry for what I _had to do to Shido. Happy holidays to you all! Even though it is a bit late... -___-;; _


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thank To The Reviewers  
Darkmaster2:**  Glad you like it so much.  
**Kana:**  I'm glad you like it.  And I wouldn't kill Shido.  
**Lady-Sliverkiss:**  Well, I can't say that I can make it up at any specific chapter, but I'll try!  
**Cat Youkai: **Um, I'll think about it. ^__^  
**Duchess of Darkness: **Don't cry! That's the last thing I wanted anyone to do.  
**Kat:**  Believe me, I want to kill them, but I can't.  I need them for the fic, unfortunately. -__-;  
**demon-chick66:**  lol Everyone seems to be happy that Cain is the good guy for once.  
  
**Chapter Four**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blinking, Shido opened his eyes, only to close them when the room went spinning.  He opened his eyes again, only this time it was one at a time, allowing them to adjust to the light.  He looked around, and noticed he wasn't in his room.  He lulled his head to the side, and saw the IV needle in his arm.  Lulling his head to the other side, he saw the heart monitor.    
  
Rolling his head slightly, he found the nurse call button, and weakly raised his arm to push it.  A few minutes later, an elderly nurse walked into the room.  "Well, you've finally awaken," She said, smiling sweetly.    
  
"How...did I get here?" Shido asked weakly.  
  
The smile faded on the woman's face.  "You were brought in when you passed out during on of your classes," She explained.  "A Mr. Mantanaga called 911 from the school."  
  
Weakly, Shido pulled himself into the sitting position, grimacing in pain.  Noticing the pain, the nurse helped him up.  "When can I leave and go home?" He asked.  
  
The nurse shook her head.  "You won't be going home.  You're parents are now being investigated for child abuse."  
  
"Child abuse?" Shido asked.  "They didn't abuse me," He stated.  
  
"You say that, but unfortunately, your wounds tell a different story," She said.  
  
"They don't beat me!" Shido insisted.  "I was mugged!" He said.  
  
The nurse shook her head again.  "Your wounds don't corroborate your story,"  She turned off the heart monitor.  "You have broken ribs, and a boot shaped bruise on your abdomen.  Also, according to Mr. Mantanaga said that the bruise on your cheek has gotten bigger after one day,"  She smiled again.  "You should rest for a little while longer," She stated.    
  
"I'm not tried," Shido said, his eyes downcast.  
  
The nurse lovingly rubbed his back.  "It'll be okay.  They can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"A-am I going to be put in a foster home?" He asked, looking up at the nurse.  
  
"Yes, you will.  But, if you'd like, we could always send you home with someone who will make sure that you go to school, if Social Services will let it happen," The Nurse explained.  Shido sighed, and laid back down, curling into the fetal position.  He covered his head with his arms.  "Sweetie, can I get you anything?" The nurse asked, genuinely concerned.    
  
"Just...leave me alone, please," Shido muttered.  
  
"Alright," Smiling, the nurse left the room.  Sniffling softly, Shido wiped away the one tear that rolled down his cheek.  He hadn't cried in years and refused to do so now.  Sniffling again, Shido rolled over, his hair rolling down the side of the bed.  
  
"You must be very proud of your hair, to have a note saying not to cute it off," Shido heard Cain's voice float into the room.    
  
Rolling over onto his other side, Shido saw Cain standing there, his coat thrown over his shoulder.  "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I came to check up on you.  After all, you did decide to pass out in the class I teach," Cain responded.    
  
"Why do you care?" Shido asked coldly.  
  
"I care about all of the students in the school," Cain answered, stepping into the room.  
  
"Whatever," Shido muttered.  
  
"Why have you been hiding it for so long?" Cain asked.  
  
"Hiding what?"  
  
"The abuse."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You can't get any help if you continue to cover it up," Cain stated.  He grabbed a chair and placed it next to Shido's bed, before sitting down in it.    
  
"What does it matter? I'll be out of the house after the school year is over," Shido stated.  
  
"Still, you have a little sister; don't you want her to have a good life?"   
  
"No.  She's done nothing but make my life hell," Shido said. "Her, my mother, and my step-father.  All of them have made my life hell. I'll be happy when I'm out of that house.  To know I'll never have to go back, and I won't keep in touch," Shido wiped his cheek again.  "It's not like my mother ever wanted me anyway."  
  
"Then why are you protecting them?" Cain asked.  
  
"They'll be miserable for the rest of their lives, whereas I plan on doing something with my life," Shido responded.  "I don't plan ever being like them.  I won't ever drink.  I won't ever be lazy.  I'll go off to college, become a doctor, and live my life as f they were never my parents."  
  
"Those are good goals," Cain stated.  "But don't you want justice for what they did?"  
  
Shido sat there and seemed to think about what Cain was asking.  "I do, but I feel my justice will come more when they try and use guilt to get money from me, and when I don't by into it, then they'll know how I felt," Shido said, looking up at Cain with melancholy amber eyes.  "But I know that won't be enough."  
  
"So tell the cops, testify against your parents," Cain said.  "You'll feel better, knowing they can't do this to someone else."  
  
"The only other person they could do it too is my sister, and they wouldn't touch her," Shido stated.  
  
"Then at least put them away from what they did to you."  
  
"Why do you care so much? You don't even know me!"  
  
"You're right," Cain agreed.  "But no one deserves to be treated the way you've been treated."  
  
Sighing, Shido looked back down at the bed sheets.  He rubbed his stomach, wincing in pain.  "They want to put me in a foster home.  It's almost like they think that I can't take care of myself."  
  
"And you don't want to be put in a foster home?"

Shido shook his head.  "Most people in foster homes think the kids they get will fall apart at the wrong thing."  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that.  I have a friend in social services, and they're putting you in my care," Cain said.  
  
Blinking, Shido looked up at Cain, "You're also a foster parent?"  
  
"Yes, I am.  My parents were, and once I turned twenty one, I became one too," Cain explained.  "I've been one for almost a year now, but they haven't placed anyone with me yet because I was still in school myself."  
  
Shido raised an eyebrow, "So, they're putting me with you so I can't skip out on school?"  
  
"Well, there's that, and the fact that I called 911 after you fainted, and I'm the one that called the cops yesterday.  I must say that you and your friend have no concept of volume."    
  
Shido glared at Cain, "That was none of your business."  
  
"When you speak loud enough for me to hear, then yes it is."  Cain glanced at the watch on his wrist.  "Well, food rounds should be soon, and I have a few things to take care of.  You'll be released tomorrow, which is when you'll be coming over."  Cain got out of the chair and returned it to its original position.  "You won't be going to school tomorrow, I've already cleared it through the principal and attendance." Shido nodded.  "Get some rest." Cain said before leaving the room.  Shido sighed and laid back down, and allowed darkness to over take his senses. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** R ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thank To The Reviewers  
Lady-Silverkiss:**  lol I think everyone likes Cain better in this.  And as for Shido, when you don't grow up in a good living environment where you trust the people you live with, you kinda don't trust anyone.  *shrugs* I've done my research.  
**Darkmaster2:**  Glad you like it!  
**HappyKitsuna99:**  Thanks! I'll remember that for any other fic I write. _ I knew that if heard it I'd know it.  I like the name I gave him better anyway.   ^___^  
**Duchess of Darkness:**  Please don't cry.  I don't like when people cry.  I'm glad you like it though.  
**Cat Youkai:** There is no way you're my girlfriend.... my girlfriend at least has a LITTLE sanity.  
**Junai:**  lol I will write more.  I just have so many fics to work on though, that I'm kinda slow with them.  
  
**Chapter Five**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cain opened the front door to his two story house and ushered Shido inside.  Shido stepped inside, duffle bag hanging off his shoulder.  Both of his arms were wrapped passively around his waist.  Shido looked around the room, taking in the new surroundings.  The room had white walls and carpet.   The black leather couch and love seat sat feet away from the entertainment center, complete with TV, stereo, DVD player, and various kick-knacks.   
  
Turning toward the kitchen, Shido saw the average kitchen.  Oven, sink, refrigerator.  The only difference was that the counters were spotlessly clean, and everything was in its own place, completely organized.  Shido didn't move as Cain walked past him.    
  
"Your room is this way," Cain said, walking up the stairs.  Shido followed him, taking small steps, and looking around.  "This is your room," Cain said, opening the second door on the right.  
  
Shido stepped up to Cain and looked into the room.  It was completely white.  "It seems kinda...boring," Shido commented.  
  
"Well, I haven't really had time to decorate," Cain said.  Shido nodded.  He walked past Cain and put the bag on the bed.  "I'll let you get settled in," Cain said, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
After Cain left, Shido went over to the window and opened the curtain, allowing sunlight into the room.  He leaned on his arm, looking out the window.  Cain lived twenty miles outside of the city, so he had an actually house instead of an apartment.  Sighing, Shido pushed off the window and went over to the bed, and pulled the bag off the bed and placed it into the floor. He gently and slowly laid down on the bed, wincing at the shot of pain in his side.  
  
After a while, Shido got off the bed, and left the room.  He went downstairs, where Cain was reading on the couch.  Shido sat down on the couch, and stared ahead.  "Is there something you find interesting?" Cain asked.    
  
Shido looked at him and shook his head.  "I'm just thinking."   
  
"About what?" Cain asked, placing his book on the table in front of them.  
  
"How I allowed my life to get so screwed up." Shido said, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Why haven't you every done anything before?"  Cain inquired.  
  
Shido shrugged.  "There wasn't really anything I could do before my step dad lost his job.  That's when he became a drunk.   My mother stopped caring about everything except herself, and my little sister became a spoiled brat just because my mother gave her anything she wanted just to get her to shut up.  I was hated for the simple fact that I wasn't like them.  I want to do something with my life, whereas they just sat on their asses and did nothing."  He explained.  
  
Cain sat there and listened to Shido's explanation.  He noticed that as Shido went further into his explanation, the more hatred that filled his eyes.  When Shido went silent, Cain sat there, thinking about what he had just heard.  Many questions still plagued him.  Why would a mother treat his son with such neglect? Why would he put up with it?  Cain's brows came together in thought.  
  
"What is it?" Shido asked, breaking Cain's concentration.   
  
"I'm just wondering why a mother would treat her son with such neglect." Cain answered.  
  
Shido shrugged. "I guess...she lost the care she had for herself, therefore lost the care she had for everyone and everything."  Shido tried to explain it the best way he could.  
  
"How long ago did the abuse start?" Cain asked.  
  
Shido thought about it.  "I'm not quiet sure.  At first, I guess it started as verbal abuse, then went into physical abuse.  After the first year, I guess I pushed the pain aside.  I didn't want to deal with it."    
  
Cain nodded his understanding.   "I couldn't imagine coming from a home life like that.  My parents were always there when I needed them, and offered support.  The things parents are supposed to do, and act how they should act towards their children."  
  
"Well, not everyone can have great parents." Shido commented.   "And she wasn't neglectful.  It started happening after my step-dad lost his job and started drinking.  He hated me before that though."   
  
"Why does he hate you?"  
  
"I'm not his by blood." Shido said.  "My biological father died in a car accident when was ten.  My mother had a hard time with it.  She married my step-father two years later.  She wanted him to sign adoption papers, and he would have, but I wouldn't have.  That next year my mother gave birth to my half-sister.  She's a spoiled brat."  
  
Shido sighed before continuing, "My step-father lost his job when I was fourteen.  I guess that's when the abuse started.  But then it was just small stuff.  I'd get smacked for talking back, you know, trivial stuff.  Now though, I'd get the shit beat out of me when I didn't do something he wanted."  
  
Shido glanced at Cain with saddened eyes before continuing.  "Things never really got better.  He'd get new jobs, only to lose them because of his drinking problem.  On those days he'd come home and take it out on me.  I had to teach myself no to cry, or he wouldn't stop, saying that boys don't cry.  But once I taught myself not to cry, he beat me, and still didn't stop."  Shido stopped, letting out a slow breath.  "I haven't cried since I was fourteen."   
  
Cain listened as Shido explained, noticing more and more hatred entered the deeps of his eyes.  He noticed the small tear in the corner of Shido's eyes.  After a few minutes, Shido's eyes softened.  He reached up, swiping the tear from his eye, and ran a hand through his hair.  Shido looked away from Cain, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes.      
  
Cain thought about what Shido had said.  They had come form such completely different family lives.  Cain had come from a loving, caring home environment.  Shido however had come from a dysfunctional family.  No one had helped him, and the only people he told weren't saying anything because they promised they wouldn't.    
  
Cain sighed, and decided to change the subject.  "You won't be going to school tomorrow.  I'm going by the school later to pick up your homework."  
  
"Why won't I be going to school?" Shido asked.  
  
"The school feels that you need more time to recuperate." Cain answered.  
  
"I don't need more time." Shido said.  
  
"You say that, but the doctors say that you need to rest, and the school agrees." Cain stated.  
  
"Why is everyone making my decisions for me?!" Shido questioned.  "I am perfectly capably of making my own decisions!"    
  
"I believe you, but the doctors feel that this might be too much emotional distress for you to handle, and therefore you wouldn't be able to make rational decisions." Cain explained.  
  
"I am perfectly capably of making my own decisions, no matter what my emotion state." Shido said.    
  
"I know, but the extra day of rest would be good for you.  You can barely move now without being in pain." Cain observed.    
  
Shido stared at him for a moment, hen nodded reluctantly.  "Fine, I'll won't go to school." He muttered.    
  
Cain nodded.  "You didn't have much of a choice in the matter."   
  
"I didn't think so."   
  
"Don't worry.  You'll be going back to school on Monday." Cain said.  
  
"I better be.  I hate being cooped up." Shido said.  
  
"Well, you could always work on your homework." Cain suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Shido got up from the couch and headed to the room he was staying in.


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** R ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thank To The Reviewers  
Lady-Silverkiss:**  Go ahead and kill people like that.  I don't care.  
**RekiaReuim****:**  lol Even if you hadn't seen the series, it didn't matter, because its AU.  
**Kenny-map:**  A lot of my readers are glad Shido is out of there.    
**Darkmaster2:**  Sorry it took so long to get out! I had to take a small break from writing.  
**Mink1:**  No, I don't have a beta reader.  I usually catch most of the mistakes and go fix the ones I see later or that other people catch.    
**Tia:**  Holy shit, you've reviewed again!  There will be, you'll see what I'm going to do...later.  
**Cat Youkai:**  Can't your reviews EVER stay with the story!    
**Aymery****:**  Um....I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Also, I have a Angel Sanctuary fic up if you want to read that too.  I'll check out some of your stuff later.  I always read my reviewers stuff if they leave a link to their profile.  
**Mr. Me:**  ^__^ I'm glad you think its one of the better ones out there.  I haven't really seen many CainxShido fics out there.  I don't really like ShidoxRiho either...but I do read it sometimes.  
  
**Notes:**  This chapter takes place at Cain's house, and Shido's school.  But it's all for the purpose of the next chapter.  ^_____^ *plays with Cain and Shido kisskiss dolls*  
  
**Chapter Six**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido sat at the dinning table of Cain's home, working on his history report.  The night before, he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable while keeping the pressure off his ribs.  He went to the library earlier and printed off a bunch of information on the Great Wall and China.  When Can picked him up, they went out to a local deli for lunch before heading back to the house.    
  
Once home, Shido got straight to work on his history.  Even though he'd never admit it to anyone, being around Cain made Shido feel safe and secure, something he hadn't felt in a long time.  He liked being around Cain, and enjoyed his company.  He talked to Cain about stuff that he wouldn't divulge to Yayoi or Riho.  Cain and he would speak like they were long time friends, instead of being student and teacher.    
  
Sighing, Shido shut his history book and grabbed his stack of printed information.  He went through, looking over the highlighted information.  He looked up when a tea cup was placed next to him.  Shido looked up at Cain questioningly.  
  
"You looked like you could use a break, so I figured you'd like some tea," Cain stated.  
  
"Thanks," Shido picked up the cup, sipping the hot liquid.    
  
Cain sat down in the chair next to Shido, sipping his own cup of tea.  "Is all of this for your history?"  
  
"Yes," Shido grumbled.  "I hate history."  
  
Cain shook his head.  "I never did like history either."  
  
"It's my worst subject," Shido said.  "I've ever been able to pull off more then a C in it."

Cain shrugged.  "Everyone has their bad subjects."    
  
"I guess..." Shido put the empty tea cup down on the table.  "Why did you decide to become a teacher?"  
  
Cain thought about it for a moment.  "I always like learning something new, and I just decided that the best way I could repay all the teachers who taught me was to become a teacher."  
  
"That's not really a good reason to become a teacher," Shido commented.    
  
Cain shrugged again.  "I have other reasons.  That's just the main one.  I've wanted to be a teacher for a while now."  
  
"I could never be a teacher.  I don't even like school now," Shido said.  
  
"Well, everyone has different interest," Cain said.    
  
Shido nodded.  "I want to be a doctor."  
  
"Why is that?" Cain questioned.  
  
"I've always wanted to help people," Shido told him.  "I guess it's a mixture of what's happened to me and what happened to my dad."  
  
"That's a very good reason to become a doctor," Cain agreed.  "That's usually the reason most people who are doctors decided to become doctors in the first place."  
  
"I know...it just seems like it will be too much though," Shido commented worriedly.  "I mean, I can barely survive with school now, and college is a whole lot harder."  
  
"Things should be easier now that you're away from your parents though," Cain said.  
  
"I guess," Shido didn't really seem to think so.  
  
Cain sighed, and stood, taking both empty cups, "I'll leave you to your homework," He said, then left.  
  
Shido watched Cain leave with a sigh.  He wanted to talk to Cain, but there was something about him that made Shido nervous.  It wasn't like Shido thought Cain would react badly when he found out some things about him, but it was more something physical.  Shido finally admitted to himself that he had a crush on Cain, his teacher, and foster parent person.    
  
Shido knew all the problems that it would cause, and all the rules they'd be breaking.  Cain was his teachers, so Cain could get in serious trouble for having a relationship with one.  Then there was also the fact that Shido was still considered a minor.  Cain could get arrest just for that.  He hated that Cain was twenty-one and he was only seventeen.  Sighing, Shido went back to his homework, trying to take his mind off of Cain.    
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Monday, Shido went back to school, after taking a few pain killers.  Cain left earlier in the morning, so Shido took the bus, which was fine with him.  He didn't really want anyone knowing he was staying with a student-teacher.  Shido already knew what he was going to do during lunch.  He was going to find Yayoi and Riho and apologize.  However, when he couldn't find them, he left notes in their lockers.  
  
Now he was sitting in his science class during lunch.  He was glad to have this class twice in a day, even thought they were two completely different classes.  He looked up when Riho knocked on the door.  He went over and let her in.  She and Yayoi were standing there, both with a mixture of worry and anger on their faces.  He stepped out into the empty hallway, and shut the door.    
  
"What did you want?" Yayoi asked.  
  
"I wanted to say sorry," Shido said.  "I shouldn't have yelled at you about the cops being at my house before finding out if it was you who called them or not."  
  
"So you know who called?" Riho questioned.  
  
"Yes, it was Cain," Shido said.    
  
"Cain? The new student teacher?" Yayoi inquired.  
  
"Yes, he's also the guy I'm staying with since I was taken away from my parents," Shido explained.    
  
"You were taken away from them?!" Riho exclaimed.  
  
Shido nodded.  "Last week I passed out during class, and the doctors determined that my broken ribs came from abuse, and not an accident.  So now they're under investigation for child abuse.  And that's not even the worse of it."   
  
"How is that not the worse of it? You live with a teacher!!" Yayoi stated.    
  
Shido was about to reply, when the bell rang.  When students started filling the hallway, he pulled Yayoi and Riho into the science room. "That's not the worst of it because I also think that I kinda like him...."   
  
Riho and Yayoi stared at Shido, then grinned.  "That's so cute!!" The said at the same time.   Shido stared at them, and shook his head.  He made them leave the room.  He was unaware of the listener outside the door.  Riho and Yayoi didn't notice him either as they left.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thank To The Reviewers  
Chang Meiling:**  I know you're not good at waiting.  And you'll find out who listened in on the convo this chapter.    
**Lady-Silverkiss:**  ^___^ This is one of the few stories that I wrote that I like. Normally I don't like my stuff for some reason.  
**Darkmaster2:**  Are you kidding?! I started on this chapter after I posted chapter six....I didn't want to lose the idea I had. ^__^;**  
  
Chapter Seven**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido sat at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to go back to Cain's.  He was glad when school got over.  Throughout his fifth hour, Shinichi, kept sending Shido dirty looks.  Shido and Shinichi never got along.  Shinichi was jealous of Shido's popularity. He didn't like Shido was gay, and was mad that everyone in the school didn't care.    
  
Shido didn't like Shinichi just because Shinichi didn't like him.  He never really could understand why.  Shinichi never took the time to stop and get to know Shido.  The lavender haired youth didn't care though.  To him that would be just another false friend.  Shido sighed, running a hand through his hair.    
  
When someone sat down next to Shido, he didn't bother to look up, figuring it was just some random student from his school, or some other random person.  He had every intention of ignoring the person, and wait for the bus, but the person spoke to him.  
  
"You really are a freak, you know that," The person said with disgust.  
  
Shido's head snapped in the person's direction.  "Shinichi! What do you want?!" He demanded of the taller, dark haired boy.  
  
Shinichi chuckled darkly.  "You don't stand a chance with him."  
  
Shido's eyes widened before he glared.  "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do," Shinichi stated, leaning in close.  "You like our anatomy teacher," He whispered.  
  
Shido glared at Shinichi, "You're full of shit."  
  
"I am not.  I heard it straight from the horse's mouth," Shinichi stated.  
  
"No one will believe you," Shido said.  
  
"They will if I ask your two friends," Shinichi sneered.  
  
"They won't tell you anything," Shido stated.  
  
"True.  But what would happen if he found out?"  
  
"He won't find out, because you're going to keep you're mouth shut.  Not like anyone would believe you anyway," Shido said, grabbing his things when the bus pulled up.    
  
"With two people to corroborate what I have to say they'll believe me," Shinichi stated.  Shido ignored him and got onto the bus, taking the first seat he got to.    
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain was already waiting at his home when Shido stormed in.  He watched as Shido went to him room.  Closing the book he was reading, Cain headed down the hall way after Shido.  He however, wasn't walking at the same as Shido.    
  
In his room, Shido tossed his bag onto the floor and flopped down on his bed.  He buried his head into his pillow, blinking back the tears.  He knew Shinichi was right.  Shido was a freak, and didn't stand a snow balls chance with Cain, and he hated it.    
  
Peaking out from under his pillow when the door opened, he saw Cain standing there. "Go away..." He mumbled, reburying his head in the pillow.  
  
Cain ignored him, and went to sit on the foot of the bed.  "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing....go away," Shido said.  
  
"There's obviously something wrong," Cain stated.  
  
"I'm a freak, that's what's wrong," Shido told him.  
  
"How are you a freak?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"You should really talk to someone if there's something bothering you."  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle."  
  
"When you go storming into the house, I hardly call that handling it."  
  
"It's none of your business, so leave me alone, and go away."  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that."  
  
Groaning Shido sat up, staring at Cain.  "You really want to know what's wrong?"  
  
"Yes, I do.  That's why I asked."  
  
"Fine then..." Shido muttered.  He grabbed the collar of Cain's shirt, and brought their lips together in a quick kiss, before pulling away, and releasing Cain.  "That's what's wrong.  You just had to be so damn nice, and being the freak that I am, I had to get a crush on you.  You're my teacher and my foster person! And then only people I told were my friends, but Shinichi over heard us talking, so he knows!" Shido stopped for a moment.  "And to make matters worse, I just kissed you!!" Shido plopped back down, rubbing his head in his hands.  "My life is so fucked up."  
  
Cain stared at Shido, bringing his fingers to his lips.  He couldn't believe what had just happened, even though he knew it happened.  Standing, Cain moved so he was at Shido's side.  Grasping his wrist, he moved his arms so he could look Shido in the face.  "One, being gay doesn't make you a freak.  It's perfectly normal.  Two, I've always been a nice person, that's just who I am.  And as for the crush, the feeling's mutual."  He said, leaning down, giving Shido a chaste kiss.    
  
Shido stared up at Cain after he had pulled away.  "You could get into a lot of trouble for this," He stated.  
  
"I know, but I'm willing to take the chance," Cain told him.  
  
"What if social services finds out?" Shido said.  
  
"Well, after you turn eighteen, you're not really their problem anymore.  How long until you're eighteen?" Cain questioned.  
  
"A little over three weeks."  
  
"Okay, so as far as Social Services go, we just have to keep it under wraps for four weeks.  And I'll only be at the school for two months.  Can you keep it secret for two more months?"  
  
Shido nodded. "I can wait."  
  
"Alright.  Now get started on your homework," Cain said jokingly.  
  
"I don't want to yet."  
  
"Sorry, you don't have a choice."  
  
Shido groaned. "Fine..."  Smiling, Cain kissed his forehead before leaving.  After he left, Shido rolled over in bed, intending to start on his work later.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thank To The Reviewers  
Tia:**  ^__^ You know me too well! Of course something will go wrong!....horribly, horribly wrong.  
**RekiaReium****:**  Yeah, it'll be sad.    
**Darkmaster2:**  ^__^ I loved it too!...surprisingly....  
**Lady-Silverkiss:** Every one likes Cain like this.  -___-;; I have this weird belief that every bad character has a good side and every good character has a bad side.  So I try and bring out both.  
**CainsloverShido****:**  That's okay.  At least you reviewed!  
**Cat Youkai:** -____-;; You scare me sometimes.  
**Senya Starseeker:**  Every one likes the nice Cain!  I wouldn't be surprised if we started seeing more 'Nice-Cain' fics.  
**Mink1:**  Glad you like it!  
**Akida1:**  Warm and fuzzy Cain? O_o I never thought of him like that.  *shrugs*  It's hard to find a CainxShido fic because there's hardly any.    -____-;;   
**inucuttie37:**  I'm glad you like it.  
**Kenny-map:**  ^___^ I'm full of surprises! -___-; Wait until the one that comes up later.  
**Abby –WCD:** Feel lucky.  I got this finished right before I got the email with your review in it. ^__^ Enjoy!**  
**  
**Notes:** Hehe, sorry it's taken so long to update! ^__^; School has gotten in the way.  Anyway, enjoy! ^___^  It's just more CainxShido fluff before the  angst. -____-;;  
  
**Chapter Eight**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido walked into Cain's house, dragging his bag behind him.  He had given his history presentation, and didn't like how it went.  That was during his first hour.  Things got worse from then on.  All throughout the day, Shinichi had bugged him about liking Cain.  Shido finally told him off during lunch before sitting down with Riho and Yayoi.  
  
Cain was in the kitchen, making their dinner while sipping a glass of wine.  Shido walked up to him and rested his head on Cain's shoulder.  Cain turned his head and kissed Shido's forehead.    
  
"What's wrong?" Cain asked.  
  
"I'm going to beat Shinichi's face in," Shido mumbled.  
  
"Just don't get caught," Cain said.  "Why are you going to beat his face in?"  
  
Shido looked around nervously. "Well, um, he kinda knows I like you," he muttered.  
  
Cain pulled away from Shido and looked down at him.  "What?"  
  
Shido looked down at his feet.  "During my lunch hour, Yayoi and Riho came to talk to me, and I kinda told them I liked you, and he over heard," he explained quietly.  
  
"Would anyone believe him if he told anyone?"  
  
"Probably not.  I'm pretty well liked and he's not," Shido explained.  
  
"Besides, he's gotten into so much trouble this year that I doubt anyone would believe him," Shido stated, looking up a Cain with bored amber eyes.  
  
"That's good," Cain said, wrapping his arms around Shido's waist.  Shido rested his head on Cain's chest, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck.  "Do you have any homework?" Can asked.  Shido shook his head against Cain's chest.  "I got a call from your lawyer today."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You're first court date is in a week."  
  
"Fun for me," Shido muttered, burying his head further into Cain's chest.  "I don't want to go," he mumbled into Cain's chest.  
  
"Why not?" Cain asked, removing Shido's hair from the ribbon holding it back.    
  
Shido's hair fell all around him, covering him in a blanket of lavender. "You undid it, so you can put it back in the ponytail," he told Cain.  
  
"Fine," Cain said, running his fingers through the long hair.    
  
Shido looked up at Cain.  "Do you enjoy my hair?"  
  
Cain nodded.  "You should leave it down more often," he whispered. He leaned down, capturing Shido's lips.  Moaning softly, Shido pressed himself closer to Cain.  Slowly Cain dragged the tip of his tongue across Shido's bottom lip, tugging at it has he pulled away.    
  
Shido laid his head on Cain's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.  "I hate when you do that," he muttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel like I could give into anything you say."  
  
"I'll have to remember that for later," Cain said with a chuckled.  "Go wait on the couch and I'll bring you something to eat."  
  
Shido nodded, and releasing Cain.  Grabbing his hair tie, he pulled his hair back.  "I hate when my hair is down," he muttered before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thank To The Reviewers  
Abby-WCD:**  The only reason it happened so fast was because when you reviewed I already had the chapter written up and ready to post.  ^__^  Yup, there's a nice Cain...and everyone likes him.. O_O I wonder if I could do the same for Riho.... *thinks it over* Nah!  
**Darkmaster2:**  ^__^ I'm glad!  
**Tia:**  Hehe, I know.  I need to change my profile so it says 'I write kawaii angst!' -____-;;  
**RekiaReium****:** I do too...but, you know, Cain's weird. -___-;;   
**Lady-Silverkiss:**  Yeah, I am gonna screw it up, but it'll have a happy ending! __ maybe...  
  
_//blah blah blah//_= dream sequence  
  
**Chapter Nine**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_//Shido sat on the floor, hunched into a ball as another kicked streaked across his back.  He bit his lip in an attempt to stop the cry from escaping his lips.  He hunched over when the feel of cold leather bit into his pale skin. Blood rolled down from the red welts.  Slowly, he began sobbing silently.    
  
Shido's step father stood over him, grinning sadistically.  He brought the belt down across Shido's back again, relishing the sound snap of cold leather against hot skin.  The laid a few more strokes across Shido's back before tossing the belt aside.  
  
Reaching down, he grabbed a fist full of Shido's blood soaked lavender hair and snapped his head back.  "Next time I tell you to do something, you'll do it without question, got it?" He asked, looking down at Shido with angry eyes.  
  
Shido nodded.  "Yes, Sir," he muttered.    
  
"Good boy," his step-father muttered before throwing him up against the wall.  "Now clean this mess up," he ordered before leaving the room.  Shido waited for him to leave before sobbing to himself.//_  
  
Shido shot up in bed, a cold sheen of sweat coated every inch of his skin.  He panted heavily, attempting to get his heart rate back under control.  He looked around the room, checking if it was safe out of sheer habit.  Finding no one, he sighed softly.  
  
Tossing the comforter off him, Shido got out of bed.  Quietly, he made his way to the door and left the room.  He padded softly down the hall, down the stairs, and headed to Cain's study.  Shido had taken to spending his free time there reading.  Cain could always find him there when he needed him for something.  
  
In the study, Shido picked up the book he had been reading, and sat on the couch.  Opening to that page he stopped at, he slowly found himself lost in the world of fantasy.  Man, Elves, Dragons...all of it was enough to make Shido loose his grip on reality.  
  
Shido failed to notice Cain's entrance into the room.  He failed to notice Cain calling his name, or that he had come to sit down next to him.  When the book was finally taken from Shido's grasp, he looked up at the golden-haired man.  
  
"How long have you been down here?" Cain asked him.  
  
Shido shrugged.  "I don't know.  I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read."  
  
Cain marked Shido's page and put it on the table.  "Why not?"  
  
"Bad memories."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really," Shido muttered, resting his head on Cain's shoulder.  He never really talked to anyone, outside of Yayoi and Riho, about what happened at his home, and he didn't plan on telling Cain until he found out at the court hearing when he testified.   
  
Cain wrapped his arms around Shido's shoulders.  "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
  
Shido nodded.  "It's partly why I can't sleep." He answered.  "I don't want to go tomorrow."

"I know, but you have to," Cain said.  "You'd feel better if you got some sleep."  
  
Shido sighed. "I can't sleep."  
  
"You should try."  
  
"I don't want too." Shido stated.  "If I do... I'll just relive the past all over again," he whispered into Cain's shoulder.  
  
Cain pulled Shido against his chest.  "They can't hurt you anymore," he whispered reassuringly into Shido's ear.  
  
"Not physically, but every time I close my eyes, I see him beating me again!" Shido buried his head into Cain's shoulder, crying softly.  "He use to laugh each time...and I can still hear it! I just want to all to go away!"  Shido held on tightly to Cain like he was his only lifeline.  The tears rolled freely down his face, wetting Cain's shirt even more.    
  
Cain rubbed Shido's back lovingly, wishing he could end Shido's pain.  He stood, pulling the clinging teen with him.  "Come on, you'll stay with me tonight," he whispered.  Shido nodded, sniffling softly.  Cain led the violet haired youth from his study.  
  
                                                                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shido sat in the half empty court room, his mother and step father at the defendants table with their lawyer.  They had gotten out on bail, but didn't know where he was staying, which he was happy for.  He found out that they went to Yayoi's and Riho's, only to have restraining orders issued against them.  He kept his head bowed, not wanting to meet his step-fathers murderous eyes.  
  
The court proceedings for the day included Shido's account of what happened.  Shido was currently on the stand, testifying to what happened at his house whenever his father got angry.  At first, he was reluctant to speak, but when he saw Cain, who was nodding for him to start talking, he did.  
  
"Now Shido, when your step-father would beat you, did your mother ever do anything to stop it?" The prosecutor asked.  
  
Shido sighed. "No...she wouldn't."  
  
"Thank you." With that, he sat down, and the defense attorney stood.  
  
"Shido, did you have any chores around the house?" He asked.  
  
"You mean besides everything?" Shido retorted, then sighed.  "Everything concerning the house was my chore."  
  
"So, when you didn't do your chores, you were disciplined?"  
  
"If you call that discipline."   
  
The attorney sighed.  "Your honor, I ask your permission to treat this witness as hostile."  
  
The judge waved. "Permission granted."  
  
"Mr. Tatsuhiko, what happened if you didn't do as you were told?"  
  
"I was beaten."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you do what you were told afterwards?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, other then when you didn't do your chores, they never laid a hand on you?"  
  
"No.  My step-father would beat me for kicks to," Shido replied bitterly.   
  
"Objection!" The defense attorney bellowed.  
  
"Your honor, he asked and got an answer!" The prosecutor stated.  
  
"Overruled," the judge said.  
  
The defense attorney snorted.  "Shido, why didn't you tell anyone about what was happening?"  
  
"I did.  I told my two friends."  
  
"Why didn't they tell anyone?"  
  
"I told them not too."  
  
"Why not?  Wouldn't you want people to know and help you?"  
  
"I didn't want help.  With the help from other people you also get their pity, and I didn't want that."  
  
"So, for years you put up with this.  Could it be you didn't want to tell anyone because it's all a lie?"  
  
"It's not a lie," Shido snapped.  
  
"Then why now? And why does it seem like you're the only one with the problem? Your sister doesn't seem to have this problem."  
  
"That's because she's spoiled rotten."  
  
"So maybe you're doing this for attention?"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Shido nearly shouted.  
  
The attorney smiled softly.  "That's all your honor."  
  
"The witness is excused," the judge stated.  Shido got out of the chair and walked calmly from the court room.  Cain got up and followed after him.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse.  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Tia:  **Don't worry....Iwon't send Shido back to his step-father....___  
**Darkmaster2:**  I'm glad you like it! And you can take my other NightWalker fic off your favorite stories list since I doubt I'll get the inspiration to work on it again.... unless you or Tai threaten me into updating it.  
**RekiaReuim:**  Of course there are people on Shido's side....now whether or not he accepts I don't know...  
**kenny-map:** I hope he doesn't either!! ^___^ ___  
**Abby-WCD:**  Eh, it's a mix of fluff and angst.  Although, it's about to get really angst in the up coming chapters.  __   
**cainslovershido:**  Have fun!! I was gonna do that though... *pouts*  
**Cat Youkai:** -_____-;; Do I know you?  
  
**Notes:**  Okay, I'd just like to say that it's freaky how much NightWalker fans think a like.  I had three reviews with the word bastard in it.  Also, I'd like to inform you that this fic is almost done.  There are only around five to eight more chapters to type up.  Once this is done, I might try and resurrect my other NightWalker fic...or just start on a new one.  
  
**Chapter Ten**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido sat on the couch, staring into the fire intently.  Throughout the day, the house had been really cold for both him and Cain, but instead of turning on the heater, Cain lit a fire.  Shido hadn't spoken much in the week after the motion hearing.  The defense lost their motion to dismiss.  The judge thought there was enough evidence to support the prosecutions claim of abuse.    
  
Shido hadn't gone to school the whole week, and had asked Cain to pick up his homework.  He had hardly moved from the couch, except to eat, go to the bathroom, or go to bed.  He felt ashamed, having taken to heart some of what the defense attorney had said.    
  
Shido felt that he should have said something, instead of trying to cover it all up.  Yayoi and Riho had offered to make calls to the police, anonymously, but Shido told them not to.   Even after being sent to the hospital, he denied it, and now he was wondering why.    
  
Cain walked over to Shido, sitting down on the couch next to him.  "You know, you can't mope around forever," he said to Shido.  
  
"I'm not moping," Shido muttered.  "I'm rethinking my purpose in life and how I've already fucked my life over."  
  
Cain sighed.  "Watch the language."  
  
"Sorry...." Shido mumbled, looking away from Cain.  
  
Cain leaned down, kissing Shido's forehead.  "Stop saying that.  You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Sure, if you don't consider being born something wrong," the lavender-haired youth muttered.  
  
Cain sighed softly.  "Don't think like that... You're a good person, and you didn't deserve what happened to you.  What the defense attorney said was just to get the case thrown out.  That doesn't mean you're a bad person."  
  
Shido turned towards Cain, unshed tears in his eyes.  "He was right though.  I had plenty of chances to stop it and I didn't!"  
  
"You were scared! That's normal," Cain stated.  He reached towards Shido's cheek, wiping away to lone tear that managed to escape its prison.    
  
Shido nuzzled Cain's palm.  "I don't deserve you..."   
  
"Yes you do.  You deserve whatever you want."  Shido stared at Cain, before reaching up and wrapped his arms around Cain's neck, sobbing softly.  Embracing Shido, Cain gingerly rubbed his back in soothing circles.    
  
Shido sniffled slightly, nuzzling Cain's neck.  "I hate crying..."  
  
"I know...but its time you let it all out," Cain whispered.  
  
Shido nuzzled the side of Cain's neck.  "I can't wait for this to be all over so I can forget it and get on with my life."  
  
"I know.  Hopefully it won't be that much longer."  
  
Shido nodded, stifling a yawn.  "I'm tired," he muttered softly.    
  
"I don't see how you could be.  You've done nothing but sleep all week."  
  
"Not very well."  
  
Cain nodded.  "Come on, you're going to bed, you have to go to school tomorrow."  
  
Shido sighed.  "Fine."  He allowed Cain to pull him up from the couch, and lead him away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shido sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.  He had developed a great dislike of school over the day.  During his first class, he had fallen asleep, and got a rude awakening from the teacher.  He completely skipped his second hour, staying the library.  He spent his third hour daydreaming about Cain, which he did during his fifth hour as well.  It was one of the few times he hated having two science classes with the same teacher.  He watched a movie during his forth hour, then was assigned a three page paper about it.  He hadn't been paying attention during it.  He was happy to have study hall during his sixth hour, so he stayed in his fifth hour class and re-watched the movie.  
  
He got al his homework turned in, and got a lot of sympathy from his teachers.  He hated that.  He didn't want their sympathy or pity, but he got it.  The only thing he liked about today was he was finally eighteen, which meant that, by law, social services couldn't do anything about Cain and him.  Now, he just had to wait two more weeks until Cain no longer worked at his school before they could have an open relationship.    
  
Even though they live in the same house, Shido always took the bus, while Cain drove home.  When Shido told Cain he wanted it to be like that, Cain wasn't all that happy about it, but agreed.  So now, Shido was walking to the bus stop that was going to take him there.  He couldn't wait to get there, wondering what it was Cain had planned.    
  
A block away from the bus stop, Shido passed a dark alley.  He passed it everyday on his way to the bus stop, but it always freaked him out.  Quickening his pace, Shido walked pass the alley.  Shido felt something brush against his back, and brushed it off as someone walking by him.    
  
Suddenly, Shido felt his jacket being jerked, and himself being pulled backwards into the alley.  He barely had the time to react as he was thrown into two trashcans.  Groaning, Shido tried to stand.  He fell back to the ground when he was kicked in the back.    
  
Shido groaned again as someone grabbed the collar of his shirt and he was shoved against the brick building. "You little shit!" The person spat, and Shido's eyes flew open, staring fearfully into his step-father's angry eyes.  "First you call the cops, get me and your mother in trouble, then I found out you're a fag!!"  He tossed Shido further down the alley.    
  
"I didn't call them!" Shido said, getting off the ground, cradling his arm to his chest.    
  
"Don't lie to me, you little shit!" He bellowed.  He punched Shido in the jaw, and brought his knee into Shido's gut.    
  
Shido doubled over in pain, groaning and whimpering.  "I swear, I didn't call them," he whimpered.  
  
His step father growled, "You little fag!  You're mother should have aborted you when she had the chance."  
  
"She wasn't with you then, so you have no say in it," Shido muttered.  He felt a cold bar connect with the back of his head before everything went black.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse, (and now) mentions of rape... __  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Darkmaster2:**  I'm glad you like it so much....too bad it has to end....  
**Tia:**  You don't hate me....and Shido never did anything....but its angst.   What makes you think Cain won't kill anyone? __  
**RekiaReuim:**  Hey! You can't beat him yet!! I still need him!!!  
**Abby-WCD:**  Well, Cain isn't going to kill his step-father....but I should let him.  
**Lady-Silverkiss:**  I know I make everyone out to bastards. Hehe, I actually like how I made Cain out to be in this story.  
**Akida1:**  ^___^ Shido has it easy compared to my up and coming Gundam Wing fic. ___  
**kenny-map:**  I know...but he'll get his just desserts.    
**Strega:**  Possibly....I've still trying to think about what he should do...it probably won't happen until next chapter though.  
**Cat Youkai:** Wait until you hear what happened to him.  
  
**Chapter Eleven**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cain sat on his couch, book in hand.  He wasn't really reading the book though.  It was something to keep his mind off the fact that Shido hadn't returned.  Minutes earlier, Cain was staring at the clock, keeping track of how late the lavender-haired youth was.  He finally pulled himself away from that clock and settled on reading his book.  
  
Shutting his book, Cain set it on the table and stood.  Looking at the clock, he saw that Shido was two hours late.  Growling, he grabbed his keys and coat.  Shutting off all the lights, he headed out the door, intending to find Shido.  
  
                                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain drove along the route Shido's bus took.  He couldn't find him anywhere.  Speeding up, Cain drove past the high school, following Shido's foot steps exactly.  Continuing his speedy drive, eyes every alert.  He came to a quick stop as he rounded the corner.  
  
Yellow police 'CAUTION' tape outlined a square around the alley.  One ambulance, three police cars, and enough foot police for a small army.  Parking his car, Cain got out and went over to see what the large group was looking at.  
  
His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.  Cain watched as two EMT's wheeled a cart.  Shido lay on the cart, breathing mask on while a third EMT regulated his breathing, pushing the air out of the sack, letting it re-inflate, before pushing the air out again.  His face was the only part of his body sticking out beneath the white cloth.  His hair was caped in blood; face covered in scrapes, gashes, and bruises.  
  
Cain growled softly and got the attention of one of the cops.  "What happened here?" Cain demanded.  
  
"We don't know," he answered.  "Some old women found him.  Why?  Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, I do.  What hospital is he going to?"  
  
"They're rushing him to the one a few blocks from here," the cop stated.  Cain nodded and left the scene.  
  
                                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cain stood leaning against the window, staring into the room Shido was in.  Shido was on the bed, hooked up to multiple machines and IVs.  A heart monitor to tell when his heart rate got a low.  A respirator to keep him breathing.  IVs pumped necessary fluids into his body with one tube while blood was pumped in with the other.  Tubes in his nose and tubes down his throat were connected to other machines.  
  
Cain pushed off the window and went over and sat down in one of the chairs.  He was waiting for a doctor to tell him what the damage done was and if Shido would wake soon.  He had already spoken to the cops, and during the process, got pissed enough that he slipped into his accent, which he had done quite well at covering.  
  
Cain looked up as the doctor walked over and sat down next to him.  His features showed that he was concerned.  Cain had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't going to like the news.    
  
"How is he?" Cain asked in his heavy Transylvanian accent.  
  
"Not well," the doctor answered truthfully.  "He was severely beaten, and sodomized.  His ribs that were broken are now re-broken.  His jaw was dislocated.  Multiple lacerations, multiple stab wounds, a broken femur, along with a multiple of other injuries."  
  
Cain listened to everything that happened to Shido.  "How long until he wakes up?"  
  
"It should be soon.  He won't get anything for the pain until he wakes up so we know there isn't a risk of anything going wrong if he's in a coma," the doctor answered.  "He should be up in a few hours."  
  
"Can I see him?" Cain asked.  
  
The doctor nodded.  "Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you," Cain said, standing and going into Shido's room.  
  
                                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shido opened his eyes to the dark room.  He looked around at all machines and everything that was connected to him.  He could taste the plastic tubing in his mouth and tried not to gag.  Tried to move his hand, but couldn't.  He glanced down and saw Cain's head resting on his hand.  
  
Using what little strength he head, Shido moved his hand enough to get Cain to wake up, or move so he could move his own hand.  Cain rolled his head, and looked up at Shido with exhausted eyes.  Sitting up entirely, he moved and brushed a few strands of Shido's hair from his face.  Shido looked up at him pleadingly, desperately wanting to tube to be removed.  
  
"I'll go get the nurse," Cain said, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.  He returned moments later with two female nurses.  
  
Both of them approached his bed while Cain stayed back.  "Alright, we need to you relax your throat," one of them said gently.  Shido gave a small nodded, and breathed a few times.  Slowly, he felt the tube being removed, and gagged.  "Clam down, it's almost out," the nurse said again.  One the tube was removed, Shido couldn't help but cough.    
  
The nurses left and Cain walked over to the bed and sat down next to Shido.  The lavender-haired youth looked up at Cain, then turned away.  He didn't want Cain to see him in this position.  Cain intertwined his fingers with Shido's; bring the hand to his lips and kissing it softly.    
  
"I hurt," Shido muttered softly.  
  
"I know, you'll be given stuff later," the blonde said with his thick accent.  
  
Shido turned his head to stare at Cain.  "I didn't know you had an accent."  
  
Cain's cheeks turned a soft pink.  "Well, I do, but I normally have it under control unless I get mad or distressed."   
  
"It's cute," Shido commented.  He tried to sit up and flinched with pain.  
  
Cain placed his hand on his back, and helped support him.  "You shouldn't be trying to sit up," he chided.

"This never would have happened if I hadn't passed out in class that one time..." Shido stated.

"This never would have happened if he hadn't been out on bail," Cain stated.  "None of this is your fault."

"He knows..." Shido whispered.  "He knows I'm gay and the only way he could have known is if Shinichi told him."  
  
"If he did, then find out, and we can do something about it," Cain said.    
  
Shido sniffed softly.  "I hope he goes to prison for the rest of his life."  
  
"At this rate, he will be," Cain said, kissing Shido forehead again.  "Go back to sleep, we'll talk more in later."  Shido nodded, giving Cain a quick kiss before laying back down and going back to sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse, (and now) mentions of rape... __  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
RekiaReium:**  Sorry, but you can't kill him yet!  Besides, Cain will let him have it...kinda...  
**Darkmaster2:**  ^__^; I was going for more sadness then cuteness...but oh well! ^__^;  
**Tia:**  No, Cain won't kill him...but, something much worse will happen to Cain and Shido... _  
**Cat Youkai:** Well, when this is done I'll try and work on the other one where Cain   
**Akida1:**  You can kill him when the fic is over.  I'll need him until then.  ^__^  
**Lady-Sliverkiss:** Well, Cain can't do that, because then he would get into trouble, and Shido would be taken from him.  But you can do that once the last chapter is up! ^__^  
**Strega****:** Cain has always had an accent.  I'm gad you liked the chapter!  
**the-roman-guardian****:** ^___^ Yay! It's one of the best!  Of course...I've already been told this...but, oh well! ^__^  
**  
  
Chapter Twelve**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido lay on the couch, his leg elevated.  He was released from the hospital two weeks before, and hadn't been back to school yet.  He kept up on all of his homework, with notes from both Yayoi and Riho.  Both girls had been over a couple of times when Shido needed help with something and for a big project he needed research for.  Riho was more then willing to help, and so was Yayoi, so long as she didn't get stuck carrying everything, which Riho was trying to get her to do.  
  
The only people who were notified of what happened, outside of Cain, were the principle and the school nurse, Guni.  During the days, Shido had the whole house to himself until Cain got home.  Once he was home, he'd make dinner for the both of them, and then they would sit on the couch talking until they decided it was time for bed.    
  
Shido enjoyed that time.  It made him forget about the pain he was in, or the pain that was caused to him.  He got bored during the day though.  He would do most of his homework, then sit and wait for Cain to return.  He didn't like watching the television, since there was nothing on day-time TV.    
  
Shido peered over the top of the couch when he heard the front door shut softly.  Cain was standing there, looking a little tired.  Shido sighed softly.  Ever since he had been put in the hospital, Cain hadn't been sleeping as well as he should have been.  No matter how many times Shido told Cain he was fine, the blonde-haired man would still worry.    
  
Cain placed his briefcase, coat, and keys on the table and walked over to the couch.  Shido sat up, giving room for Cain to sit next to him.  Once Cain sat down and got comfortable, Shido leaned against him and sighed.  
  
"How was your day?" Cain asked.  
  
"Boring...when can I go back to school?"  
  
"When the doctor calls and says you can, then I'll let you go back to school."  
  
"It's boring though! There's nothing on TV, my homework doesn't take me that long, and all I do is sleep," Shido explained.  
  
"I know it is, but I'd prefer you stay here bored out of your mind then go to school and hurt yourself somehow," Cain stated.    
  
Shido sighed, resting his head against Cain's shoulder.  "I'm just happy it's the weekend..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because now I have you all to myself," Shido stated. "So I won't be so bored."  Cain chuckled softly.  Shido frowned.  "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing..." Cain said with a soft smile.  He wrapped his arms around Shido's shoulders, pulling him close.  "Have you thought about what you want for dinner?"  
  
Shido sighed softly.  "I can make my own dinner."  
  
"I know, but you're not supposed to be up and walking around, so I'll make it," Cain stated.  
  
Shido sighed irritably.  "Will you stop worrying about me?"  
  
"When you're step-father is behind bars for the rest of his life, then I will," Cain told him.  
  
Shido sighed again.  "I don't need you to worry just because he's out on bail.  I can take care of myself."  
  
"You call this taking care of yourself?" Cain asked.  "Shido, he put you in the hospital for a week, and you act like it never happened."  
  
"That's because I'd prefer to forget it instead of being constantly reminded!" Shido snapped at the blonde.  He grasped both of Cain's hands and pulled them apart and off his shoulders.  He stood, grabbed his crutches, and walked off, keeping pressure off his broken leg.  He went up the stairs and into his room.  Leaning the twin crutches against the night stand, Shido eased himself onto the bed and laid down, back facing the door.    
  
Shido kept staring at the wall, even when he heard the door open and close softly.  He felt the bed shift as more weight was added.  He shrugged the hand off his shoulder when he felt it grasp him.  He heard Cain sigh and settled down next to him.    
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you," Cain whispered apologetically.   
  
"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" Shido asked.  
  
"I do it because you seem to ignore what happen and try to be a tough guy," Cain said, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around the smaller boy's waist, knowing he would be rejected.  "I just...don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Shido turned to face the blonde.  "So you keep reminding me so I won't forget what happened?!" He questioned, the anger present in his eyes.  "I don't need you to constantly remind me that I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it!" Shido said, the tears welling up in his eyes.    
  
Cain sighed sadly, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Shido's waist and pulled him close. "I said I'm sorry... There isn't much more I can do then that."  
  
Shido sobbed quietly into Cain's chest, rubbing his cheek against the soft cloth of the shirt.  "I know... I just don't need you constantly telling me how much of a screw-up I am..."  
  
Cain kissed the crown of Shido's head.  "You're not at screw-up, Shido," he said.  "I wasn't trying to point out your mistakes; I just want you to be more careful.  I don't like seeing you get hurt."  
  
Shido sniffed softly, wiping his nose with his sleeve.  "I know....and I promise I'll be more careful until the end of the trial."  
  
"That's all I ask," Cain stated.  "And I won't bring up anything you don't want to remember."  
  
"Thank you..." Shido whispered, burying his head into Cain's chest.  "I just want this all to be over..."  
  
"I know you do, and once it is, and you graduate, I'll take you on a much needed vacation," Cain said in attempt to lift Shido's spirits.   
  
Shido chuckled.  "I'm holding you to that."  
  
"Alright, go ahead," Cain retorted, running his fingers through Shido's long hair.  He had managed to convince the doctor's to put it up in a hair net instead of cutting it all off when they went to stitch up his wounds.  "I'm going to head to the living room and grade a few papers, want me to bring you something?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Alright, just holler if you need anything," Cain said, kissing Shido's forehead.  Shido nodded, leaning up and kissing Cain.  Cain smiled softly as Shido buried himself further into the mattress. Rolling out of the bed, Cain left the room, pulling his hair from its restraints and redoing it in a loose ponytail.    
  
Walking down stairs, Cain headed into the kitchen and started shifting through the refrigerator, looking for something he could make easily for Shido and himself.  Once he had settled on something, he set it out, finding it too early to start it.  He went back into the living room, grabbing his briefcase along the way.  He sat down on the couch and pulled out the papers that needed grading.  He was glad he only had another week of student teaching left.    
  
Sometime later, he was done grading half of the papers, and decided on a break.  The tossed the red pen onto the table and stood, heading to the kitchen.  He grabbed a large glass, filled it with cold water, and took a sip.  He sighed and set the glass down when someone rapped gently at the door.  He left his kitchen and opened the front door slowly.    
  
"Hello, Mr. Mantanaga," the women on the other side said.  
  
"Hello, come in, Ms. Hirobayashi," Cain said, opening the door the rest of the way.  
  
Ms. Hirobayashi stepped inside the two-story house.  "How are things with you?"  
  
"Things are good," Cain answered.  "What brings you here?  Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm here on a business visit," the short women answered.  
  
"Really? What for?"  
  
"I'm here to check up on Shido."  
  
"Oh, what about him?"  
  
"We received a call today saying that and him were...well....together," she stated.  "I just want to make sure it's not true."  
  
Cain paled slightly.  "Really? Well, that's interesting..." he said.  
  
"Interesting...and I'm hoping it's false as well," she said, turning to look Cain over critically.   
  
"I can assure you that it is, indeed, false," Cain stated.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go ask Shido myself," she stated.  "Which way to his room?"  
  
"He's sleeping.... at least I think he is," Cain said.  
  
"Well, I feel this is important, so if he is, I'm going to have to wake him," Ms. Hirobayashi stated.  "Now, which room is his?"  
  
Cain sighed.  "Upstairs, second door on the right, but please, if he's asleep, leave him be.  He hasn't been sleeping well."  
  
"Fine, if he's sleeping, I won't disturb him," Ms. Hirobayashi said.  Leaving Cain, she headed up the stairs.  Sighing, Cain ran a hand through his hair before following her.    
  
Upstairs, Ms. Hirobayashi found the room she was looking for and knocked.  Receiving no answer, she slowly pushed the door open.  Shido wasn't in his room.  "That's odd..." she muttered.   Ms. Hirobayashi turned to Cain.  "Where is he?" She demanded.  
  
"I don't know... He was in his room last I saw him," Cain stated.    
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" Shido asked from a few feet up the hall, elegant eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"Yes, there is Mr. Tatsuhiko," Ms. Hirobayashi said.  "I have something I'd like to discuss with you."    
  
"What is it?" Shido questioned.    
  
"We received a phone call today with some allegations that we'd like to bring to your attention and sort out," she said.  
  
"What did the person say?" Shido asked, leaning on his crutches.   
  
"They accused you and Mr. Mantanaga of being a couple," she stated.  
  
Shido stared at her then at Cain before laughing.  "Ms. Hirobayashi, we're not together, as I'm sure Cain has told you."  
  
"Yes, that's what he told me," she told him.  "Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll just be going now."  
  
"Allow me to show you out," Cain said.  
  
"I can show myself out, thank you," she said, leaving the hallway and heading back downstairs.    
  
Shido sighed sadly.  "He called them... I know he did...."  
  
"Who, your step-father?"  
  
"No...Shinichi," Shido said, going back into his room.  
  
"They can't do anything about us now, Shido.  You're eighteen, so they have no jurisdiction."  
  
"I know...but, they can still do something about you," Shido said.  "You know...make it so you can't be a teacher...take your Foster's license."  
  
"They can't do anything about me becoming a teacher... only the college can," Cain said, walking over and pulling Shido close to him.    
  
"But... I don't want to be the reason that you can't be a teacher..." Shido said.  
  
"Well, if it does happen, let me worry about it," Cain said.  "Besides, I only have a week left as a student teacher, and we both graduate this year, so they can't do anything."  
  
Shido sighed, nodding.  "Alright, I'll let you deal with our seniors."  
  
"Thank you..."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse, (and now) mentions of rape... __  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
Darkmaster2:**  ^_^ I hope this got out fast enough...but sadly, after this chapter, there is but one more left...  
**RekiaReium****:**  ^__^ I do too....I wish he was like this in the series....because then Shido wouldn't be with Riho... _  
**Cat Youkai:**  I know...and now, no lemon for you....  
**kenny****-map:**  I know...but, I'm ending all the bed stuff this chapter, then next chapter, it's over. *sniff*  
**Lady-Silverkiss:** ^__^ Don't worry, you don't have to wait long to kill Shido's step-father.  And of course they'll be together!...what kind of CainxShido fic would this be if they didn't?**  
  
Chapter Thirteen**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido walked the hall during his lunch hour.  He was heading to all of his classes to turn in the work from when he was absent.  The doctor wouldn't allow Shido to go back to school until his cast was off.  He didn't mind though, since he had Cain him with him.  Cain had finished his eight weeks of student teaching, and was constantly home, minus the three or four hours at the college.  
  
Before he had left, Cain told Shido not to bother with Shinichi.  The lavender-haired you nodded, promising not to mess with him.  In truth, Shido wanted nothing more then to put Shinichi in his place.  Of course, to do that meant breaking his promise, which he wouldn't do.  
  
Shido sighed.  After school, Cain was picking him up and they were going to the court house to find out the final verdict.  All and all, Shido was nervous as hell.  If his step-father and mother got off, he would have to go back and that meant dealing with his step-fathers wrath.  
  
If he wanted too, Shido had the option of calling Cain and leaving early.  He wouldn't though.  He didn't want to miss more school.  If he did, he risked falling so far behind that he could never catch up.  He had to keep up his studies, or he wouldn't get into the college of his choice.  
  
Shido turned down the hall to his locker.  His footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway.  His locker was halfway up the hall, and was the top locker.  Quickly putting in the combination, he opened the locker and shoved his book inside.  He didn't hear anyone come up behind him.  He wasn't aware of anyone else until Shinichi's head appeared beside his own.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Shinichi whispered into his ear.  His voice was laced with venom.  
  
"No...I enjoy life too much to die," Shido retorted.    
  
"Why is that? Because you get a good fuck every night?" Shinichi sneered.  
  
Shido turned, glaring at the other boy.  "My personal life is none of your damn business, so back the fuck off."  
  
Shinichi laughed darkly.  "So you do let him fuck you?  Does he know you're not a virgin?"   
  
Shido growled softly.  "You're an ass...." He muttered, then it hit him what Shinichi had said.  "I knew you told him!" He accused.  
  
Shinichi shrugged.  "So what if I did? It's not like he fucked you raw," he stated.  
  
Shido's eyes grew wide.  "Y-you..."  
  
"Yes, it was me, although I would have preferred if you were responsive," Shinichi stated with another shrug.  "But...what can I do?"  
  
"I don't know about you...but I know what I can do," Shido stated, letting his fist fly without warning.  It connected with Shinichi's jaw.  The other boy fell to the floor, and when he did, Shido shut his locker, quickly locking it and headed towards the office.  
  
                                                                             ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shido sat in the court room next to Cain.  After he had gotten to the office, he called Cain and told him to get to the school and pick him up.  Cain said he would without question.  After he had hung up with Cain, he called the cops.  He wanted his mother, his step-father, and Shinichi to rot in prison for making his life hell, and he was going to see that it got done.  He left with Cain before the cops ever showed up.    
  
Now he was in the court room, waiting to hear what would happen to his so-called 'parents'.  He wanted them to go to prison for the rest of their lives.  After his father had nearly beaten him to death, he was re-arrested and denied bail.  Shido couldn't have been happier when he found out.  He slept better then ever that night, wrapped in Cain's arms.    
  
Shido glanced at Cain when he felt the blonde's hand on his own.  He smiled softly, giving it a light squeeze.  He was happy to have Cain at his side.  If he hadn't, he doubted that he wouldn't have made it through all of this.  He wasn't thrilled at first to be living with Cain, but now, there wasn't a time when he wasn't with Cain.  
  
He looked over as the jurors filed back into the court room and into the jury box.  He swallowed back the lump in his throat, fearing that their verdict may not be the one he wants to hear.  He calmed down slightly, feeling Cain's thumb caress his hand soothingly.    
  
The judge asked his mother and step-father to stand, which they did.  When they had, he turned back to the Forewomen and asked her to read the verdict.  "We the jury find the defendants.....guilty," she stated.  A smile crossed Shido's face as he turned to watch his parents get taken away.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Title:** Forbidden Love  
**Rating:** Last chapter it was PG-13, and now it's R. ^___^  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own NightWalker.  
**Warning:** Yaoi (CainxShido), Child Abuse, (and now) mentions of rape... __  
  
**Thanks To The Reviewers  
RekiaReium:**  ^___^ I know...I had to finish up all the loose ends at once before ending the actual story.  
**Jade:**  I'm glad you like it so much!  
**Cat Youkai:** Oh my god, you hentai!! You'll live without the damn lemon!  
**Yuki Kurai:** I'm sorry, but there is. ;_;   
**Tia:** Yes, they're guilty.... ^_^ Did you think I'd have them be innocent and beat the shit or possible kill Shido? _  
  
**Chapter Fourteen (The final Chapter! ;_;)**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shido lay on the floor in front of the fire, wrapped up in Cain's arms.  Between the heat from the fire, and the heat radiating from the man next to him, he felt warm.  He wasn't warm because of the actual heat; it was more like an inner feeling of warmth.  He felt needed and wanted, unlike when he lived with his mother and step-father; where he felt hated and unwanted.  
  
Cain ran his fingers through Shido's unbound hair.  He had been pleased with the verdict, but not like Shido.  The lavender-hair boy wanted to celebrate.  So they went out for dinner, straight from the court room.  The whole time, Shido had a smile on his face that stretch from ear to ear.  He had never seen the boy so happy.    
  
Shido turned onto his side, facing Cain.  He reached ups slowly, toying with the end of Cain's hair.  Cain smiled, grabbing Shido's hand and kissing each fingertip softly.  He pulled the other boy closer to him, kissing the top of his head.  Shido rested his head on Cain's shoulder and sighed contently.  
  
"I'm so glad this is all over," Shido stated.  
  
"I am too," Cain agreed.  "You haven't stopped smiling since we left the court house."  
  
Shido glared playfully at Cain. "Would you prefer I continue to mope?" He joked.  
  
"No..." Cain answered.  "I like you smiling better then moping."   
  
"Good!" Shido kiss Cain quickly.  "So, where are we going to go for vacation?"  
  
"Well...where do you want to go?" Cain questioned.  
  
Shido sat up and looked down at Cain.  "I want to go somewhere exotic."  
  
"Any place in particular?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
Cain smiled softly.  "Alright, in a month, we'll go on vacation," he said, pulling Shido back to the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^___^ It's done!! o_o Wow, this is the first story I've completed in over a year...that's like...amazing for me. ^_^; Look for updates on my other NightWalker story 'Troubled Love' or for new stories by me.  Well, it's been a fun run, but it's time for this to end...sadly.. ;_; Well, I hope you all read later!! ^__^


End file.
